Talia Wagner (Earth-2182)
Teej, Blue Girl | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse); formerly , , Professor W's | Relatives = Raven Darkholme (paternal grandmother); Kurt Wagner (father); Wanda Maximoff (mother); unborn child by John Proudstar (deceased) | Universe = Earth-2182 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 =, with no visible pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Blue fur that's lighter than Nightcrawler's, long pointed ears, prehensile tail, three toes/fingers on each hand and foot, fangs. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Formerly member of the band the Butt Monkeys | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, Earth-2182 | Creators = Jim Calafiore; | First = X-Men: Millennial Visions Vol 1 2000 | Quotation = ...it was one of the last moments like that we had before the Timebroker decided to start playing hide-the-reality with us. But I finally felt like my Dad was proud of me. I'd made him happy. | Speaker = Nocturne | QuoteSource = Exiles Vol 1 42 | HistoryText = Early Life Daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, Nocturne inherited her father's blue fur, three-toed hands and feet, a tail, yellow eyes and pointed ears. As a third-generation mutant, however, Nocturne also developed her own abilities. Talia grew up with the X-Men, who at this time consisted of: Team Leader Wolverine, who would not engage in active combat as he was mortally injured; Field Leader Nightcrawler; Shadowcat, who was later in an chrono-displacement accident and was replaced with her younger self just after she joined the X-Men; Thunderbird; Phoenix, the Phoenix force inhabiting the empty body of Colossus; and Armageddon, the son of Apocalypse. Nocturne became a full member of the team and was romantically involved with James Proudstar. For a long time she lived in her father's shadow, and he trained her very hard, often at the expense of her feelings. When Cyclops attacked the mansion with his Exiles, T.J. was out with Kitty Pryde. Upon returning and seeing the attack; however, T.J. was able to rally the students to help delay the attack, and then possess Armageddon, a telekinetic, to free Wolverine and seriously injure the insane Cyclops. Having proven her skills and ability, she was able to reconcile somewhat with her father. Becoming an Exile T.J. later was the first member of the Exiles to become "unstuck in time," but she has never assumed any kind of leadership role, and maintained her freewheeling attitude. Over time, she became intimate with the Exiles' own Thunderbird, and became pregnant with his child. One of her most difficult missions was the trial of Phoenix Force, in which she had to fight an alternate incarnation of her "Aunt Jean," and had to ignore that world's version of her father during that difficult time. Outstripping that by far was the mission to a Skrull-dominated Earth-5692, in which she and the others were forced to fight in gladiatorial combat against other super-beings. That mission ended with the arrival of Galactus and Thunderbird's self-sacrifice to save the world. Due to the stress of losing her lover, T.J. lost the baby a few weeks later, an incident she kept secret for weeks. She has became withdrawn and depressed, and refused to talk about her feelings. Over time, T.J. healed and became a mainstay of the team. On her first visit to Earth-616, she met and bonded with Nightcrawler, who thought that her parents' pairing was intriguing. Later, T.J. was left behind on Earth-616, and was about to knock on the X-Mansion and see her "father" again when Exodus intercepted her and made her another offer. Infiltrating the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants A few months later, Nocturne showed up as a member of Exodus' Brotherhood during an attack on Philadelphia. While her teammates were mostly homicidal, Nocturne did her best to keep civilians out of harm's way. The X-Men defeated the Brotherhood, prompting Exodus to attack the X-Mansion, using Juggernaut as his ace in the hole. Juggernaut recognized T.J. as a hero and seemingly beat her to a pulp. In fact, T.J. told him she was trying to figure out Exodus's motivations and Juggernaut told her he was also undercover. When the fighting actually started, Nocturne was able to possess Black Tom Cassidy, the most dangerous foe, long enough for him to be swept into the black hole in Shen Xorn's head along with the rest of the Brotherhood. Unfortunately, Nocturne and Juggernaut were swept into the black hole too. Escaping the Mojoverse Nocturne and Juggernaut subsequently ended up on Mojoworld, where they were sold to Mojo himself. Nocturne was able to possess Spiral and force her to open a portal to Earth, where they emerged in the Danger Room; however, though T.J.'s possessions usually knock her hosts out for 24 hours, Spiral was faking, and she kept the portal open to allow Mojo to follow T.J. and Juggernaut back to Earth. Spiral changed them and the X-Men to babies, except the newly-resurrected Psylocke, but the X-Men managed to defeat Mojo and regain their rightful forms. House of M An alternate version of Nocturne was sought after by Callisto's Marauders for having royal Magnus blood as a result of being a daughter of the alternate Scarlet Witch, but was protected by Psylocke and Marvel Girl. Marvel Girl allowed T.J. to possess her in order to keep her out of the Marauders' reach, but Nocturne ended up taking control, and in a confused daze, flew up and out. Psylocke pursued, eventually culminating in a telekinetic blade battle, which Psylocke won. This allowed Marvel Girl's own consciousness to resurface. Joining New Excalibur After the House of M reality warp, Nocturne joined New Excalibur, alongside Juggernaut, Sage, Dazzler, Captain Britain, and Pete Wisdom. T.J. eventually suffered a stroke while working with New Excalibur, resulting in numerous after effects including memory loss, partial paralysis, and the inability to speak. As she worked to recover, she continued to help her teammates, and saved many lives during the battle against Albion by possessing one of his Shadow-Captains. Returning to the Exiles Nocturne ultimately learned that her former lover, Thunderbird, was no longer comatose, and after defeating Mad Jim Jaspers, reunited with the Exiles. Nocturne and Thunderbird then went with Blink to Earth-3470 so that Sasquatch could help T.J. continue to recover from her stroke. Once T.J. completely recovered from her stroke, she returned to the Exiles, and briefly merged with the Crystal Palace alongside Heather and Morph, before she took charge of the team while Blink was off recruiting new members. Reunion with Blink After Blink was forced by the Tallus to form a new team, past iterations of T.J. and Morph were reunited with their friend while under the thrall of Pastor Xavier. They were freed when Valkyrie attacked him in rage and grief at the death of her steed, Elendil, and aided Blink's new team in defeating him, though not without the loss of Morph. While commiserating over his death, T.J. and Blink were summoned to the Moon by a rogue faction of Watchers called the Tribunal of Watchers to stand trial in the present for the team's interference with the timestream. Though the group was locked down with power dampeners, T.J. was able to use her probability-manipulating hex bolts to break her restraints and they quickly fought back; however, the battle was cut short by the Tallus activating once more and sending them to another strange reality, one where each took the place of a character from Arabian Nights, with T.J. becoming Scheherazade herself. | Powers = Heightened Agility: Nocturne possesses agility greater than that possessed by normal beings. Heightened Reflexes: Nocturne possesses reflexes greater than those possessed by normal beings. Night Vision: Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability to see into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum allowing one to see the dark. Telepathy: Nocturne possesses a low-level ability to read minds and project thoughts, although it is seldom used. Micro-suction Discs: Nocturne possesses the ability to cling to surfaces using the natural micro-suction discs on her hands and feet. Body Possession: Nocturne has the ability to possess others for up to 12 hours or one lunar cycle. After she departs, the possessed is usually dazed and sometimes left comatose for up to 24 hours. Brimstone "Hex Bolts": Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability to fire energy bolts, thanks to her parents, the Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler. This ability allows T.J. to release concussive bolts of explosive energy, called 'hex-bolts', named after the nickname for her mother's powers, by accessing the Brimstone Dimension through which her father teleports. Hex bolts alter possibility and in some cases can defeat power dampening technology due to this. Psychic Shields: While in recovery from her stroke T.J. learned how to combine her hex powers and telepathy to form a shield that could protect her from psychic attacks. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = For a time T.J. could only possess one person in a twenty-four hour period. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike her father's, T.J.'s tail is retractable. | Links = * Exiles * Excalibur * Marvel Directory * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Nocturne References * * * - * Exiles Vol 1: Down the Rabbit Hole TPB }} Category:Darkholme Family Category:Azazel Family Category:Wagner Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Demonic Form Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Telepaths Category:Wallcrawling Category:Possession Category:Energy Projection Category:Acrobats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Significant Threats Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers